The Prince's Rose
by Kapsule corp
Summary: "For a brief moment in time, cerulean blue looked into hazel brown, and there was love between them." Luke thinks about his nephew on a very important day for their family. Set about 8 or 9 years after ep. 7.21.


**Update:** Used to be What Love Means. I mentioned before that I disliked the title, so when a friend suggested this as an alternate, I decided to change it since it was better in my opinion.

**A/N#1: **Wow two stories in one week that has to be a record for me. I actually wrote this fanfic before my other one (_The Brag Book_), but this one fought with me so much I finished the other one first. This is actually the third version. I loved writing it though. Luke is easily my favorite Gilmore Girls character. I think he is actually one of the most realistic positive male characters on TV. It was actually his relationship with Jess that drew me to the show. Though I came to love The Gilmore family as well, it was Luke and Jess that made me a fan. Then when I met Liz in season 4, I was crazy about the Danes/Mariano clan. This story is my brainchild so I hope you all enjoy it.

**A/N#2:** I assumed Luke and Liz are a little under a year apart in age. I felt like that was the most realistic age difference for them. Their interaction in the show suggests that they were raised together, and (from the Crazy Carrie make-out story) possibly shared some friends. I can't honestly believe they are more than 2 years apart. I personally always got the feeling that Luke was about 3 years older than Lorelai, and Liz is 2 years older than her so they would make the siblings about a year apart. I couldn't go by the actors age because Scott is older than the character Luke is.

**A/N#3: **Thanks again to **luvtheheaven**. She beta read both my Gilmore Girls fanfics, and did a wonderful job on both. Also you should read her fanfic _Just for You _if you are a Jess/Luke fan. It's an interesting concept, and I am personally enjoying it. So once again thank you **luvtheheaven **for beta reading this for me. You did a fantastic job again, and I really appriciate you doing it for me.

**A/N#4:** Okay well I have to give credit to another Gilmore Girls author here. You see it was **MissGoalie75's **fanfic _To Be Expected_ that partially inspired this fanfic of mine so they deserves credit for that. If you haven't read it yet, you should. Especially if you are a Jess fan or a Literati fan. You will not be disappointed.

**A/N#5:** Audrey, Liam, and Lucas are the names I chose for Luke and Lorelai's children. Not randomly either. I picked them all for a reason. In my fanfiction mind Luke and Lorelai had twins (just like in Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days) after they got married and they were a girl (Audrey), and a boy (Liam). Then about 2 years later they have Lucas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything relating to Gilmore Girls, they belong to ASP, The WB, and The New CW. I am not connected in any way to these people, or companies.

* * *

The Prince's Rose.

Luke leaned forward in his chair and kept his eyes planted on the floor. His left hand was over his nose and mouth, and his right was resting on Lorelai's knee. She laughed at his ridiculousness as he felt the grip of nausea hit him for the hundredth time that day and he squeezed her knee. He hated hospitals. They made him feel sick. Half of it came from the horrible memories that arose when he thought of them. He hated having to relive all the time he had spent in the hospital as a young man and child. The other half of it was just that despite his gruff angry exterior, Luke was a bit of a lightweight.

Yet here he sat watching his wife's feet tapping on the floor next to him. She was anxious. It was a big day for her. It was a big day for them all. He glanced up at Lorelai who was looking both directions down the long hallway as her mother sat next to her babbling on about something or other. Luke was tuning her out, and from the look on her face so was Lorelai. Both of their thoughts were far away from whatever Emily could possibly be complaining about. Hers were on the beautiful little girl, or rather woman, lying in a hospital bed at that very moment the same way she had almost 30 years ago.

Luke on the other hand, though now a father of four, wasn't thinking about any of the times in the hospital with his own children. He hadn't been there for April when she had come into the world. He wished he could turn back time and make it so that he was, but he couldn't. Although he was present when Lorelai gave birth to their three children, today wasn't about them. No, today was about the girl he thought of as his daughter before he knew April or Audrey, and also about the boy he helped raise like a son before Liam and Lucas were even a thought in his head. Today was about the baby those two were now bringing into the world. So while his wife remembered falling in love with the young mother-to-be at first sight, Luke remembered the day he first felt love towards the young man fathering her child.

/

The baby was born in the late summer to a naïve 18-year-old couple. The son of Jimmy and Liz Mariano was also born a full week early. This was why it was at two-weeks-old that he had his first day out of the hospital and in the real world. The real world of his parents' apartment at least. Luke, though only 19 at the time, had been there every step of the way for his sister. He believed it was a wonder he turned out as healthy as he did considering his sister's party life style, which hadn't changed all that much since she found out she was pregnant. He never approved of the way she lived her life. Drinking at least once or twice a month. Smoking pot every other weekend. Wild sex every other night, which wouldn't be so bad if she and her husband remained faithful to each other. Luke wasn't fond of Jimmy Mariano, but at least that way he'd know she was safe from harm.

"Look at him, Big Brother," Liz cooed lovingly at the bundle settled into her arms. "Isn't he the most gorgeous baby you ever saw?" Luke looked over at his sister from his spot on the bed. His eyes shifted from the glow on his sister's face to the baby boy she rocked in her arms. To Luke he looked like a baby. A squishy, soon to be sticky, and jam-handed baby. He couldn't see a clear difference between this baby and the dozens he had seen in the maternity ward. He only knew this one was his nephew because he had been explicitly told as much.

"Yeah Liz, he's great," Luke answered, letting his hand drag across his face before it fell to his lap.

"You can't see him from way over there," she complained, giving him a pleading look. "Come take a good look at your nephew." Sighing Luke pushed up onto his feet and walked over to his sister's side. He looked down at the baby in her arms, and though he hated to admit it he felt an instant connection to the boy. He was only a few days old, and was almost motionless in Liz's arms. Luke actually had yet to hear the baby cry. He seemed content with the world around him. He fought to keep the smile off his face.

"He's smiling at you, Luke!" Liz cried loudly, turning to him. Her long blonde hair fell into the baby's face. A face that was clearly not smiling. It was probably gas."Jess likes you. Don't you baby boy? You like your uncle huh?" she cooed, turning back to baby Jess. "You want him to hold you?" she asked, pushing the boy towards her brother.

"Oh ah-" Luke stammered quickly, "No Liz. I'm good. I really don't wanna..."

"Come on my brother," she said trying to shove the baby into his arms. "Just for a minute. Hold the boy."

"Stop shoving the kid at me Liz. I'm not interested," Luke said strongly, stepping out of her reach. "Jeez Liz, the kid barely made it out of the hospital alive. You're going on and on about him like he's already done something. He's just like every other baby. God what's so special about him? What do you want me to say Liz? Congratulations for throwing one more person into this disaster of a life."

Looking dejected, Liz pressed her son back to her chest and sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry." Luke felt a stab of pain when he looked at his sister's face. He hated it when he hurt her. It was his job to protect her from pain, not cause it. Clearing his throat he stepped within reach of her again.

"He's uh a good looking baby sis," he said, brushing her hair from Jess' face. Liz took her hair from his fingers and tucked it behind her ear before she responded.

"He's gonna be smart. I'll bet he'll be a reader. He looks like he'll be a reader doesn't he?" Her eyes scanned the infant's face in wonder. Her face was serious, and her smile was less playful than it had been before. She had stopped rocking Jess, and was standing still just staring at him.

"I don't know," Luke murmured waving the scene off as Liz being her usually trippy self. She had a strong hippie mentality.

"Oh he does," she said with conviction. Luke just nodded in acceptance then watched his sister watching her son. She was trying to picture his future, he could tell. She was trying to imagine what her baby was going to look like in 15 or 20 years. His heart sank when he realized how very different the picture in his sister's head must be compared to what would be the reality of this kid's life. He hated to see her disappointed.

"I should buy him a book." Liz said after a moment, looking at Luke when she did.

"A book?" Luke asked, sure that he had heard his sister wrong. "He's an infant Liz. What possible use could he have for a book?"

"No for when he's older. He's gonna need something to read if he's gonna be a reader," Liz answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Luke rolled his eyes, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Listen Liz. I think I'm gonna take off," he said simply.

"Oh come on. Stay for a while, or stay the night," she begged putting Jess in his crib and following him out to the front door of the apartment. "I know Jimmy isn't your favorite person in the world, and the feeling is pretty much mutual but-"

"Not my favorite person?" Luke interrupted sharply, "Liz, the guy's a loser hotdog vender. For God sakes! He doesn't even have a high school diploma. And what about Dad, huh? You seen him lately? You ever bother to ask about him when you call looking for me? You notice anytime recently that he's not doing too great?"

"I've had my own stuff going on Luke," Liz argued back defensively.

"You're own stuff going on?" Luke snapped in full rant mode by now. "Liz our father could be dying, and you're up here in New York partying with your lazy husband. God knows why, since it's the last thing a pregnant woman needs to be doing. Bet it doesn't even matter to you that the store is failing either huh?" Luke breathed out heavily as his mind continued on, '_Or that we may have to sell the house to help pay for dad's medical bills. That I've already been forced to pawn off a lot of our possessions including most of mom's jewelry. Or that Rachel left me for a fancy art school out west. That I had to drop out of high school to take care of the mess you ran away from.'_

Luke shook his head to clear it and pressed on. "We're family. This isn't how it's supposed to work. Families stick together. They take care of each other. They just don't-" He stopped abruptly, and turned away from her. He smoothed his brow before continuing. "You know, whatever. You're right. You have your own life and your own stuff. I'll deal with it."

"Okay... well thanks for coming up to see me," Liz said softly before turning back toward her bedroom. She paused and added, "And Jess too. He's your family too now Luke. Just like me and dad."

Luke gripped the door handle and froze when he heard her voice. He wanted to walk away. He wanted to leave her stranded the way she had done to him. Yet, as he tried his hardest to march out in a huff over their little fight, a wave of protectiveness washed over him. He released the door knob turning back to her.

"What do you have to eat tonight?" he asked simply. Liz scrunched her face in thought before walking into the small kitchen. She opened nearly empty cabinets, and looked for something edible before turning her attention to the fridge. While she was searching a thought struck him. They had all pretty much camped out at the hospital since Jess' arrival. There was probably no fresh food in the house. So without waiting for her to finish her fruitless search he cleared his throat. His sister continued looking under the sink.

"Listen Liz," he said, walking over to her and waiting for her to stand up straight. When she didn't, he just pressed on, "How about you hang out here and I'll run out and get some easy stuff for you to fix for dinner? And I'll keep you company until Jimmy gets back." He figured the offer was safe. Her husband had just run out to cash his unemployment check and pick up some diapers. He should be back before Luke was even done shopping, he could leave his sister simple instructions for the food, and be back in Connecticut that night.

"Okay Luke," his sister said with a soft grateful smile as she gazed up at him in adoration. He turned away from her to hide his own grin and headed out the door.

/

Luke sat up and leaned back in his chair. He looked towards the three people at his side. Richard was in the same position he had been in since they all arrived 5 hours prior, the only difference was that there was a book in his hands now rather than a newspaper. It seemed Lorelai, who was now biting into one of the burgers he'd been sent to get, had somehow been sucked into a conversation with her mother. He overheard Emily saying to his wife, "...and you'd think that giving her the honor of naming my daughter after her would earn me even a little bit of respect from that woman. But your grandmother, God rest her miserable soul..."

He looked towards the ceiling his thoughts still on his nephew. To some extent he felt extremely guilty when it came to Jess. Since he first got to know April (or more accurately, since the moment he laid eyes on Rory) Luke had made sure each of his children knew he loved them. He made sure to hold them, and spend time with them. He listened to their silly stories, and put up with their crazy antics, which were often encouraged by their mother. He made sure to tell them often that he loved them. He was determined to be a great father, but sometimes he wished that powerful feeling of paternal love had struck him a little earlier in life. More specifically about 30 years ago in late August. He rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly.

There was a sound of rushing feet and Luke saw his wife perk up, almost choking on her food. She searched around the crowded hospital. Luke leaned forward and searched with her. Then they saw Liz rushing down the hallway to get to them. Though happy to see his sister was finally able to show up at the birth of her first grandchild it wasn't who they were hoping to see. They both sank down a little. The waiting was not yet over.

As his sister settled in next to him, asking Lorelai a thousand questions, Luke let his mind wander back to Jess. The man about to become a father for the first time. The young man who wrote a short thank you to him in one of his published novels. The hoodlum teenager whom he had taken in and tried to keep on the right track when the rest of the world had given up on him. The little boy who'd sat quietly reading in the truck's front seat one early February morning while Luke helped his sister pack their things so they could leave her abusive boyfriend. The small child who didn't cry, scream, or even pout when his only grandparent was lowered into the earth forever. The toddler who pushed his brand new tricycle down the stairs on his third birthday, fascinated by how it broke into pieces as it fell. The baby whom he held only once during his infant life.

/

Luke returned to his sister's apartment an hour later with at least five bags of food that he would rather let sit around while he starved then even consider eating. However it was all simple to prepare and cheap, which was exactly what his sister needed. He looked around the apartment cautiously as he set the bags down on the table. It was eerily quiet. Stepping around the table he slowly made his way to her bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and before he even placed his hand on it, a familiar smell found its way to him. Sighing in defeat he placed his hand gently in the door before slowly pushing on it. He called her name as it swung open.

His calm demeanor evaporated when he saw her room was a wreck. The drawers of the dresser had been pulled out, and the top mattress was tipping off the box spring with all the sheets pulled off. Broken glass from the window littered the floor. The smoke that filled the room clouded his vision a little, but still he saw her sitting there against her bed. Luke rushed to his little sister's side. She had a concert t-shirt clutched in her hands and she was sobbing. Her hair was knotted and ratty looking. She had yanked some of it out, and there was blood on her feet, hands and face. He assumed it was from the broken glass. Hesitantly he touched her shoulder and rubbed it slowly. Her reaction was delayed, but when she faced him, her eyes were puffy, and red. She had a faraway look in her eyes. It took her a moment to realize he was there. When she did, she simply held the t-shirt in her hands up to him.

"He's gone," she said. Her voice was raspy and weak.

"Who's gone?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Jimmy," she said, her eyes tearing up again. "He took his money and his stuff and he left me." As she buried her face in what he assumed was the only article of clothing Jimmy Mariano left behind a thought hit Luke. He stood up and looked across the room. His eyes widened at what he saw. The baby's bassinet was turned on its side, with the dresser mirror broken next to it. The bedding was pulled out, and the baby was nowhere in sight. Luke thought he felt his heart beat triple in tempo. He dropped down next to his sister again and grabbed her shoulder.

"Liz, where's the baby?" he asked harshly. Her eyes darted around in confusion. He tried to clarify calmly as he could. "The baby Liz. Your baby. Where is he?"

"Your son. Where is your son?" he tried again, shaking her slightly. Her face just scrunched up and her eyes squinted at him. It was almost as if he was speaking another language to her. His breathing became erratic as her confusion grew. She made noises at him as if she was trying to speak. He became frustrated. He jumped to his feet and stepped over her. Pointing to the bassinet he asked again his volume rising. "Jess! Where is Jess? Is he hurt? Tell me!"

She reared back at his yelling. Then Jess let out a loud cry from wherever he was. He screeched his tiny head off, having been frightened by his uncle's booming voice. Luke's shoulders sagged in relief. He turned to face the bathroom connected to the bedroom where it seemed the noise was coming from. He rushed over and found the door jammed by a chair. He knocked it aside and opened the door. The crying grew much louder. Luke stepped into the small room and looked around quickly. His nephew was lying in the sink on top of a pillow from the bed, and was wrapped in its case. Luke moved towards the infant cautiously. He stared at Jess for a long moment before reaching down to take him into his arms for the first (and last) time.

He didn't hold the child protectively against his chest, but instead held him out in front of himself. One hand easily wrapped around his tiny head while the other gripped almost his entire back. He bounced the boy a little and shushed him. He murmured what he thought were soothing words to the child. A few minutes later the baby stopped crying. Jess then trained his eyes on Luke, who really looked at his nephew for the first time since his birth.

The baby boy's hair was a jet black. He had thin dark lips and a slender nose with unturned nostrils. These were clearly not traits from his mother's side. The rest of him however was pure Danes. His ears turned out the way both Liz's did, and their mother's had. Ears good for hearing secrets but bad for listening to directions. His chin matched that of every man in their family line to date including Luke. It was attached to a strong jaw. He'd be stubborn and a little bit opinionated just like his uncle, and grandfather. His face was thin like his grandfather's, and Luke wondered if he'd have William's smirk as well. His brows almost met in the middle of his forehead. It was not a unibrow but it came close. Liz's eyebrows had been the same as a young child. It was the strong brow of somehow who knew who they were above all else. His limbs were long, but still somehow his torso looked thick and powerful. This trait he shared with only one other man in his bloodline. His uncle Luke.

What really held Luke's attention though were Jess' eyes. His eyes were brown just like Liz's, and their father's. That hazel brown that reminded Luke of toffees, his favorite candy as a boy. Eyes that looked at him with awareness. This child knew who he was. Maybe not in the sense that he knew his name or why they were important to each other. Yet he knew Luke was important to him. He understood that they were family. He understood that they would always be family, and that families looked out for each other.

Luke lowered himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bath tub. He pulled his nephew a little closer as he did, and continued to watch him. An affectionate smile spread across Luke's face and swore he saw Jess smile back. Suddenly this baby looked very different from the dozens he had seen those past few weeks. He was the most unique and special one in the world and he, Luke decided, was going to be smart. For a brief moment in time, cerulean blue looked into hazel brown, and there was love between them.

"Luke?" The sound of his sister's voice jolted Luke back to reality. He looked out the door to the torn apart bedroom and felt his heart sink. His eyes dropped to the boy in his hands for a split second before he stood and carried him out to his mother. He held the boy away from him again. As he came closer to Liz, he heard her almost screaming in a panic. "My baby? Where's my son? Luke, Jess? Big Brother, where's my baby?"

"Calm down sis. He's right here." He found her crawling on the floor, and saw her sit back on her feet when she saw him. Her arms stretched up towards Jess, and slowly (maybe even reluctantly) Luke lowered him into her awaiting hands. She pulled him to her chest and began to coo lovingly to him. She started to cry as she apologized for chasing his "daddy" away. She started to promise things Luke knew she'd never deliver. She fell onto her back and cradled her child on the floor. Her big brother and protector just watched helplessly. She lay on the floor, rocking Jess, as she cried. Luke fell to his knees beside her, and began petting her hair soothingly.

Awhile later Luke gripped her arm and pulled her to a sitting position. She opened her eyes to find Luke staring at her sadly. His hand still rested on her bicep. She pulled Jess up against her check and stroked his hair. Without a word Luke leaned forward and cupped her other check. He pressed his forehead to hers and said softly, "I'm here Liz. I'm always here."

/

Luke awoke to Lorelai shoving his right shoulder roughly. He stirred and groaned loudly. Then he sat up fully awake when he remembered the reason they were here at the hospital. He saw her smiling, standing above him, and for a short moment he was caught in her gaze. She locked eyes with him and they got lost in another one of their many moments. Finally, after a full 20 seconds passed, she found her voice. "Hey there, sleepy head. I hate to interrupt your dreams. Anything juicy? Did you happen to run into any secret agents who looked like Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"What?" he asked in a daze. Whether the daze was from his wife, or his sleep deprived brain he wasn't sure. She ignored his inquiry.

"The judgmental express and her partner in crime just took a long look at the baby and have run off to brag about their great-granddaughter to Mr. and Mrs. Van-uppity and the whole rest of the wasps at the hive." She gently pulled his arm to encourage him to his feet. He stood up and stretched his limbs."I figured the great-uncle slash step-grandfather would want a good look at her too."

"Her?" Luke asked as he placed a hand on her back and followed her down the hall.

"Yes my friend. You are one of the lucky few to be present at the birth of Lorelai the Fourth," she answered dramatically.

"Well if she's anything like the last two, the world better watch out," he sighed back as they found themselves in front of the many infants born that January morning. They stared down at the newest addition to their family. Luke slid his hand up Lorelai's back and pulled her into a one armed hug. She looked up at him for a moment, and looked back as she leaned against him. In some way they were each part of this baby. Every one of them at the hospital was. Luke's smile grew wider after a moment. He had realized something as he looked at Baby Lorelai's full light-colored lips, and wide pointed nose. He leaned towards his wife and whispered teasingly, "I hate to break it to you, but she is all Danes."

"Well you deserve at least one." she answered with an eye roll.

"She makes two," Luke said as he marked this as a win in his mind. All of their children, at least at birth, had looked just like Lorelai. From the only surviving picture he'd seen of her as a baby that much was clear. April looked like Anna save her nose, and Doula of course had looked like TJ more than anyone else. It was nice to have another baby Danes in the family. The two of them continued to watch her sleeping peacefully.

/

Luke had stayed in New York with Liz a few extra days following the incident at Liz's apartment. Which is why he found himself, a full week-and-a-half after that day, watching Jess in his bassinet. He watched his nephew sleep and his heart ached. Throughout the week this had been happening. He would catch himself looking at his nephew and feeling an odd mixture of fear, pride, pity, and love (though he would never call it that). What was worse however was the urge Luke had to pick him up and rock him again. It was something he didn't understand. It seemed like the infant boy was starting to grow on him. It confused him. Kids were something Luke had neither the time nor the energy for. He never liked kids. That was part of why he and Rachel worked. Neither of them wanted kids, and it was nice to be with a woman who wasn't obsessed with populating the earth. He had never wanted kids.

As he watched his nephew sleep he didn't feel so sure anymore. He almost felt as if he wanted this someday. He felt that he wanted to look down on his children and count all the ways they were like him. He wanted to rock them when they cried. He wanted to make them feel perfect, and special. Not because he had to, but because he honestly knew they were. In the moments he looked at his nephew, Luke wanted to be a father.

He shook his head to clear it as he tried to remember why he came into the bedroom to begin with. He looked in his hand and saw the reason. With a sigh he placed the item on the dresser next to the bassinet and quietly left the room. He spared Jess one last glance before he did. The boy stirred and made a noise. Luke froze at the door, and waited. Sure enough, a moment later a cry sounded through the small room. He turned back towards his nephew. He swallowed audibly and took one step towards him. There he stood for many seconds debating what to do. He let out a breath loudly and took a second step before stopping again. Then he clenched his fists and marched to the bassinet. Unfortunately he made the decision to hold the infant and calm him down just as his sister burst into the room. She hurried passed her brother and picked up the baby without a second thought. She apologized to Luke for falling asleep as she bounced the boy in her arms. She didn't notice the disappointment on his face as she did. She continued to hush him, and when he was quiet Luke cleared his throat.

"So I'm taking off today," he said when he had her attention. "The fridge is full for now, and you're stocked up on you know diapers and stuff. You should be okay for about a week. I also set up a bank account at the place around the corner for you. There's enough in there to cover the basics for about 2 months while you look for a job. I wrote the name down and put it on the fridge along with the landlady's number, and some other important numbers. I talked to the landlady's daughter too. It turns out she does some babysitting for the other tenants, and she said she'd be happy to help out with Jess once you get working. I cleared it with her mom too so it's all on the straight and narrow. So you're basically all set."

"Thanks a lot Big Brother I really appreciate what you do for me," she answered. "You're my hero."

"Jeez Liz," Luke whined and looked away from her. His eyes darted to Jess for a moment. Though he knew that he'd stick his neck out for his sister anytime, he was surprised by how much he'd been willing to give for this virtual stranger in her arms. Time and money he didn't have to spare, and even that didn't feel like enough. Luke had his doubts that Liz would be able to remain stable. He was afraid she'd mess up as soon as he left. He was afraid she'd spend all the money he left her on booze and pot. He was terrified she'd get into another funk and be lost to the world. The thought that she'd screw up terrified him more than it ever had before. Because it didn't just hurt her anymore. Her decisions affected this other tiny helpless human being. All that he had done in the time he'd been in New York did almost nothing to console him. It didn't give him any guarantees. But it was all he could do. It was all he could give.

"So I guess I'll be seeing ya," she said softly, placing Jess in his crib. Luke looked down, but let the feeling pass with no reaction.

"Yeah. See ya," he said, pulling her into a short embrace. When he let go, he wandered towards the bedroom door and forced himself not to look back.

"You be sure to visit us," she pressed. "Soon."

"Okay sis," he answered. He was almost through the kitchen when she called him back. He ran back to the bedroom.

"Liz? What?" he called. She turned to him and held something up for him to see. Luke blushed, and scowled at her discovery. He had hoped he'd make it out of there without having to explain.

"Luke?" she asked, her voice full of laughter. "What is this?"

"It's a book," he said with an eye roll.

"I know that. I'm not blind. I know a book when I see a book," she said with her own eye roll. "I meant how did it get here?"

"You said you wanted to get him a book. So I got him a book," he explained in a rush.

"You did?"she half-gasped.

"I was at this little corner store and they had this book sale. It was a used book for seven dollars. It's no big deal," he finished waving it off. Truthfully, Luke had seen this book, and remembered it as one his mother read to him a lot as a child. It was an old book called _The Little Prince_. It was lost when the family moved to a bigger house when he and Liz had started school.

"You really are my hero," Liz sighed, her eyes tearing up as she opened the book and saw that 'Jess' had been written on the inside cover. He leaned in the doorway as his sister cried tears of joy, and began to read the story to her son. Her voice shook a little, but it still seemed very nice. It was in that moment that Luke admitted to himself that he loved Jess, and probably always would.

/

"Listen." Lorelai's voice was the first thing either them had heard for 20 minutes. Luke looked her way, and waited. "I'm gonna go check on Rory. See how much of my motherly wisdom I can force down her throat while she isn't be monitored by Adolf, or Rocky."

"Alright. I'll uh catch up with you later," he answered, ignoring her unfriendly nicknames for her mother and son-in-law. They shared a quick smile, and Lorelai placed her hands on either side of Luke's face as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then with a slight giggle she went off to see her daughter. There was even a bounce in her step.

Luke watched her go and noticed two of the people she passed on her way. Liz was hugging Jess and was gripping his chin tightly. He nodded lightly as she babbled on. He seemed relieved when she pulled out her ringing cell phone and walked down the hallway to answer it, but not before making sure he promised her something. Luke had turned back to the infants during the exchange. A moment later he felt a pat on his arm and a young man's voice ask, "So which one's ours, Big Daddy?"

"Don't be smart," he answered a little tensely.

"Hey come on Luke, it's a big day for me. Couldn't you try to be a little nicer?" Jess pressed on.

"Jess," Luke said, drawing out the name in warning and shooting him a pointed look.

"Did you at least bring me a cigar?" Jess had leaned against the side of the window. Luke responded with a sigh and an eye roll. He watched his nephew watching the infant. Jess was watching his daughter with intensity. He looked as if he was trying to memorize every part of her. There was a fear behind his eyes as if he thought she'd vanish any moment. Then there was the assurance that he would die for her on the spot. Luke knew he had looked at his own children this way. He knew he had looked Rory this way. What he wondered was if he had looked at Jess this way when he held him in his sister's tiny bathroom.

"So Lorelai the Fourth?" Luke managed to say as he tore his eyes from the younger man's profile and back to the baby. "How'd you get roped into that one?"

"It seemed fair. After all she's the one who endured 19 hours of labor," Jess answered, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "Of course Rory's already calling her Lila, so I don't really see the point."

There was a moment a silence between them before Luke got the nerve to look at him. He chewed his inner lip for a moment before he cleared his throat and asked, "So how you feeling about all this?"

"Just fine and dandy," he answered flatly. "How about you?"

"Come on Jess," he said sincerely. Jess turned to him with his jaw square, and his eyes shining with honesty.

"Really I'm fine," he said again.

"Really? You're okay being a dad? You're perfectly fine raising a kid with Rory? Even though..." Luke trailed off, unsure how to word his concerns.

"Yeah well..." Jess continued standing up straight, and busying himself with searching around his jacket for something. "Rory and me, we had a pretty good dad. I figure if I'm even the slightest bit like him then our girl will turn out just fine."

Luke stared at Jess for a moment. He wasn't stupid. He knew who Jess was talking about. A smile spread across his face and he quietly said, "Thanks, Jess."

The younger man found what he was looking for and pulled it out of his jacket gently. Then he turned the item around in his hands a bit. He did this slowly as if the item was very delicate. Luke's eyes didn't leave his profile.

"It's the truth," Jess replied after a second tilting his head up at his uncle slightly, but not quite looking at him.

"Well I appreciate it," Luke said as his eyes fell to the item in Jess' hand. He pointed to it and asked in the most casual voice he could muster (sounding very forced despite himself), "What uh what's that?"

Jess looked up for a moment before he answered, "Just a book I got when I was born. Thought I'd give it to Lila. You know, continue the little tradition. Thought it'd be nice."

"Yeah," Luke answered. "That'd be very nice."Luke watched the boy whom he now thought of as another son, and Jess smiled up at the only father he had ever really known. Then, for another brief moment in time, hazel brown looked into cerulean blue and there was love between them.

* * *

**Final A/N: **I chose one of my own childhood books because it felt fitting. There's a part of the book about The Little Prince believing the rose on his planet is special, only to come to Earth and see that it is not unique because we have billions of them. Then later realizing that the rose on his planet is special simply because he loves it. Likewise in the fic Jess becomes special because Luke realizes he loves him. Jess is a gifted reader so I wanted his first book to be something a little complex rather than something simple like Doctor Suess or _See Spot Run_. Typically _The Little Prince _is considered on the level of a 10 or 11 year old, but Rory and Jess make it clear in A-Tisket, A-Tasket that they read books more advanced than one would expect for their age. I figured that he could probably handle it by age 6 or 7.

Review Please.

KaP.


End file.
